Deathstroke (TV Series)
Deathstroke is a TV series based on the DC comics character of the same name. Cast Stephen Amell as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Michael Rowe as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot Selena Gomez as Rose Wilson\Ravager Olivia Munn as Chesire Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman J.K Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon Derek Luke as Sgt. John Stewart Alfred Brooks as Rupert Thorne Aaron Eckhardt as District Attorney Harvey Dent/Two-Face Pam Grier as Amanda Waller Micheal Caine as Alfred Pennyworth ? as Harley Quinn ? as Bronze Tiger ? as King Shark Matt Dammon as Rick Flag Jessica Alba as Adeline Kane Christian Bale as Sebastian Blood/ Brother Blood Episode Season 1 #Slade Wilson is sailing on a boat, thinking about what led him to this point. He was seventeen when he lied about his own age to join the army, he was known for being better than everyone else, in fact he was so good he was able to beat the biggest man there, this grabed the attention of the most atractive woman there, Adeline Kane. Over the years they trained togeather till one day Slade proposed. Years later Slade's son, Joseph, was kidnapped so he created the identity of Deathstroke The Terminator to get him back, he managed to save him but Joseph's vocal cords where severed, this drove his wife in to a rage where she shot Deathstroke through the eye. Years after that Slade was living alone until he was called back by the military, he was injected with a drug that gave him the strength of three men, the ability to out run a cheetah, and a healing factor. And after all that he is sent on a mission, kill the world's greatest assassin, Deadshot. #Soon The Military calls him to track down an asssassin named Cheshire. He finds Cheshire sitting on a tree. He attacks her, and she fought back very well. Soon he beats her. At the end a woman named Ravager looks at a picture of Slade, and burns it. #Slade learns that Floyd Lawton is still alive in Gotham City and is working with a crime boss named Rupert Thorne in assassinating anyone standing in his way. Thorne orders Lawton to target Commissioner James Gordon (J.K Simmons) only to have an encounter with the mysterious vigilante that Gordon is trying to arrest known as Batman (Ben Affleck). #Slade plots to get revenge on his mentor Alfred Pennyworth (Micheal Caine), whom he considers responsible for his wife leaving him. John Stewart (Erik King) heads a murder investigation involving a military special-ops ranger. Slade ends up framing Batman in the end for attacking Harvey Dent (Aaron Eckhardt). #Harvey Dent becomes Two-Face and he declares martial law on Batman after forcing Mayor Aubrey James to go through with it. Slade continues to impersonate Batman and discovers he is Bruce Wayne. #Slade holds Alfred hostage in the bat cave which is why Tatsu Yamushiro gets Oracle, Man-Bat, and Metamorpho to come along for help. Metamorpho erases Slade's mind in the end in order to protect Bruce's secret. #A woman named Amanda Waller gets Slade out of prison and recruits him for a mission with the Suicide Squad in rescuing a senator from Kanazia. Batman and John both warn Waller about Slade Wilson after saving Gordon's son James Jr. and Tony from getting murdered by a crazed Harvey Dent, who is now going by the name Two-Face. #Slade is enraged when he finds out that Deadshot is on the Suicide Squad, they try to fight but both of them are shocked by an electric collar. Waller then comes in and tells them that if another fight brakes out she'll do something worse than shock them. While in a plane they talk about how they got there, Deadshot was about to brake out of prison again when he was knocked out by agents, Harley Quinn was being delivered to Arkham when the ambulance stopped and was gassed, Bronze Tiger was fighting a few people when he was shot by a tranquilizer dart. Just before King Shark can tell his story they're all gassed and they wake up in a steel box that is falling to the ground. #The Suicide Squad sees a man named Kam Em the man they have to kill.Slade breaks out, and frees the other members. They fight the man until King Shark eats him. At the end a man named Rick Flag tells Amanda Waller a female assassin named Ravager is coming for Slade. #Deathstroke comes to Ravager before she kills him. Meanwhile, John and Alfred infiltrate HIVE to find out what happened to John's brother Damon. Things get interesting when they learn that Slade's wife Adeline Kane is a member of HIVE and that she sent Ravager after her husband. John also discovers the truth about Damon after being captured by Amanda Waller for breaking into her facility to erase documents. John decides to stop infiltrating HIVE and Batman wants him to join the Suicide Squad in order to keep an eye on Slade. #Slade fights Ravager for a bit, he rips off her mask and realizes she is his daughter Rose, Rose then knocks out Slade. Slade wakes up and is told that Ravager ran off when she realized that John was close by. When Slade is told that John joined the Suicide Squad he is immediately suspicious of him. That night Slade pins John against a wall and tries to interrogate him but Waller shows up before he can get any good information, Slade is then shocked and wakes up in a room where he is told that his electric collar has been replaced with a bomb. #Slade along with the Suicide Squad discovers Ravager is not trying to kill Slade because of Adeline sent the bounty, because Rose is going to kill Adeline too, with Slade figuring out she is trying to kill him, and Adeline because they never been there for her. Soon Slade persuades Rose not to kill him. At the end Adeline is talking to the leader of Hive Sebastian Blood who wants her to bring Dr. Langstrom to him. #Dr. Kirk Langstorm gets kidnapped which is why his father Abraham Langstorm orders Waller to do everything she can to get him back. Slade investigates this and discovers Sebastian Blood is forcing Langstorm to create an army of bat creatures in order to take on the League of Assassins, who are now led by Malcolm, who is now the new Ra's AL Ghul and was the one who ordered Ravager to kill off his enemies. Meanwhile, Talia Al Ghul, who is held prisoner, escapes to Gotham with her son Damian.